


I like my neighbour (and apparently that neighbour is you)

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of Sexting - Freeform, Neighbour AU, Online Relationship, because they know each other for so long, because they're being normal guys, but doesn't know how they look, but just mentions, first date at a concert, i guess, idk how normal guys are like, less dialogue, like Donghyun and Joochan are just dumb, like literally just the word sext HAHA, lit, lots of writing and texting, oh yeah text fic too, online friends / neighbours to lovers, purely self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: Once upon a time in Millennial age, there are two online friends who have known each other on Twitter, haven’t done any face reveal over years or anything like that, not joining any selcaday whatsoever, just so they can surprise each other once they get to go to the Jonas Brothers’ concert. They talk about anything and everything, until one day, this one friend named Donghyun started to share stories of his loud neighbour, who keeps changing bed sheets. Donghyun is sure that this particular neighbour is just as clean freak as he is, but Joochan tries to convince Donghyun otherwise.





	I like my neighbour (and apparently that neighbour is you)

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly don't know how to write dialogue and narration. And this is purely self-indulgent fic like I have no idea how this happened, but I really enjoy writing this (even though it's almost 4AM by the time I wrote this) sorry for any mistakes looking at the time I'm posting this :) anyway, enjoy I guess. 
> 
> oh yeah, I don't know how many times I've listened to Jonas Brothers' Burnin' Up in one day just to have my eyes open. It's a good song tbvh, still slaps to this year. A big Jonas Brothers' fan here, yeap, and 2000s pop songs. (excuse me, I'm not at the right state of mind atm)

They say, there are two types of people in the world. People can be diversified into so many possible categories, other than religion, sex and gender. People change over time, from Baby Boomers to Gen Z, and passed those decades, those generations, people can be classified into two broad groups based on their daily habits and preferences, just name any. 

For example, those who can wake up early in the morning with just one alarm and those who set a few alarms at fifteen minutes in interval. Those who prefer to roll up the toothpaste tube and those who squeeze the hell out of it. Those who spread Nutella on breads and those eat Nutella with a spoon.

And this theory applies even when living in dormitories. There are a bunch of different people you can find once you live amongst the students. Those who party every night until sunrise and those who prefer to stay in their room, scrolling through Twitter and watching movies. Those who eat pizza with its crust and those who don’t. Those who enjoy and appreciate listening to songs using headphones and those who use earphones.

To say Donghyun doesn’t fit in any of the two groups is a lie. He has his own preference, sure, but he doesn’t mind as much simply because he can tolerate and consider any differences between him and his dormmates. Even when some of them prefer to have the toilet paper roll under and pour the milk in a bowl first before the cereal. Donghyun doesn’t mind at all. He has been living in the dormitory for a year and a half, his dormmates are good at hearts. Everyone still follow the rules they agreed and spend doing house chores pretty much all the time.

It’s okay to live that way. Not to be a coward, but whenever Donghyun feels annoyed or disgusted from any of his dormmates’ way of living, he doesn’t say it to their faces. He prefers to remind them in their group chat and it’s okay that way. They’re Millennials anyway, that’s how they mostly interact with each other. Even when his dormmates are mad at him for doing so, for pointing fingers even when they’re at fault, Donghyun has a solution.

If Donghyun tells anyone about this, probably those people will say that he is pretty cuckoo, but he takes pride in having a particular friend he knows online since a few years back. Sure, he might not know what this friend looks like, whether he is really twenty two years old and not some pervy guy in late thirties, whether he is really pure blonde since born and not faking it. Screw that to be honest, having friend who you know online comes with that kind of risk, and Donghyun is willing to take it.

For example, like some other days, when none of his dormmates are actually in a good mood. When those days happen, they take one side and decide to piss Donghyun off. According to their schedule they made together, it’s not Donghyun’s turn to take out the trash. But all of his dormmates are just pricks at times and Donghyun is not really fond of having smelly kitchen area, so him being his super hygienic self, he decides to throw it that morning.

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
seriously joo I tell you they’re just being super annoying  
it’s not even my turn to take out the trash  
but they just decided to wake up and be a bitch  
like how most of the times they are  
it’s not even funny, I was late for the first lecture  
and I’m super annoyed because of it  
maybe that’s what they wanted all along  
for me to be annoyed  
they’re testing my patience every single day  


**@jootheinfinity**  
chill bro  
if they’re getting on your nerves so much  
why don’t you change dorms?  
it’s not that hard  
at least you get the worst dorm than what you have now  
no bathtub, no storage room, smaller bedroom

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
and if I get worse dormmates?  
oh gosh no  
I would rather not  
I’m staying here  


**@jootheinfinity**  
fine then  
just a couple years more  
you just have to tolerate for that long  
but who knows, maybe you can get a quiet neighbour  
isn’t that great

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
I mean  
even though my neighbour can be pretty loud at times  
they’re actually pretty decent  
and their taste in music is actually quite nice  
and the amount of bed sheets he’s changing  
I mean come on, I can hear even when he open his cabinet  
this wall is super thin  
but that’s the funny thing  
I’m very much sure they don’t bang  
talk about being super hygienic like even worse than me  


**@jootheinfinity**  
how sure are you they don’t bang  
are you spying on your neighbour?  
hyun, that’s so not cool  
and you assume your not-so-quiet neighbour is being clean  
you’re complaining

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
I mean  
after living in this dorm for more than a year  
it is safe to say that  
his bed is literally on the other side of this wall  
and my bed is on my side of the wall  
you see, if they really bang  
I can definitely hear everything like legit everything  
but I don’t  
┐(￣ヘ￣)┌  


**@jootheinfinity**  
maybe they’re the type of people who can be quiet in bed  
you never know  
my neighbour is super quiet, it’s just suspicious  
like you said, this wall is super thin  
but I rarely hear any sound from the other side of it  
I’m pretty much sure they bang  
they just know the way to be decent about it

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
well, I’m just assuming  
whether they bang or not, I don’t want to know  
but I rather live with this neighbour  
they’re making my dorm life more bearable  


**@jootheinfinity**  
look at you, you’re having a crush on your faceless neighbour  
isn’t that cute?

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
don’t call them faceless neighbour  
we really need to find a better name for them  
come on, they like jonas brother  
the jobros bro  
this neighbour is an intellectual  
(* >ω<)  


**@jootheinfinity**  
smart neighbour it is then  
have you ever wonder how this particular neighbour look like  
maybe you’ll actually like them  
we never know  
because from the way you tell me about them  
you kinda like their presence  
even though they’re being super loud at times

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
idk  
I mean, between us  
we also don’t know how we look like  


**@jootheinfinity**  
do you wanna do a face reveal?  
I mean, I’m totally fine  
it is safe to say that my pure blonde hair is just gorgeous  
seriously, I wanna show you  
I have a bunch of selfies  
I can send you right now

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
NO  
NO PLEASE DON’T  
we promise to go to jobros’ concert together, right?  
(πーπ)  


**@jootheinfinity**  
and what if you suddenly fall in love with me?  
because I look like your type  
idky suddenly my neighbour laugh out loud  
it’s like they’re laughing at me

  
**@notyoutypicalkim**  
(＾ｖ＾)  
yes thanks joo’s neighbour  
they understand how I feel  
you’re just shameless at times  


**@jootheinfinity**  
you’re gonna admit this face is pretty  
once you meet me in real life  
seriously there are so many guys who wanna bang me  
but I rejected them  
I want someone who wants me for me, not my pretty face and ass

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
you’re so full of yourself  


**@jootheinfinity**  
I’m confident and that’s a good trait  
I mean, I like how I look, pretty decent  
I think I’m not that bad  
probably higher than your average looking guy

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
that’s good, then  
it’s hard to love yourself these days  
I think I look pretty decent too but not as confident as you  
my eyes are slightly slanted  
like your typical asian guy  
but most of my gay friends said that I’m cute  
so I guess that’s a sign saying I’m an okay looking guy  


**@jootheinfinity**  
if they say you’re cute, then you’re cute  
oh gosh, when is jobros making a tour here  
I can’t wait to see your cute face

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
shut up  
I know you just want my ass  
I hate you  
why am I talking to you  
bye joo  


**@jootheinfinity**  
your ass is a plus, honey  
we’ve known each other for years  
even before we get to this university  
I literally know what happened to you  
during summer in 2014  
you remember that senior you have a crush on  
back in high school  
and how pure you are to confess to him through letter  
who does that these days

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
oh shut up  
you don’t have to bring that up  
it’s just me being high schooler  
there’s nothing to talk about  
and hello, earth to joo  
you really wanna forget the times we sexted  
like seriously?!  
I’m pretty sure you just want my ass, bitch  
( ￣^￣)  


**@jootheinfinity**  
hey!  
friends sext with each other too

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
who said that?!  
gross, that’s just gross okay joo  
disgusting  
who sext with their friends  


**@jootheinfinity**  
I do  
you’re my friend, right?  
so that counts

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
I’m your /ONLINE/ friend, joo  
I meant with your real friend, like in irl friends  
that’s different  
I still have doubt about your pure blonde hair  


**@jootheinfinity**  
and yet you don’t reject my invitation  
look at you, all grown up now

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
gosh, I hate you  
t(= n =)  
we’re not having this conversation  
and it’s late  
I’m gonna go now  
ttyl joo  


**@jootheinfinity**  
okay hyun ttyl  
say goodnight to your neighbour

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
you know that’s just impossible  
you want me to knock on the wall and say goodnight to them  
nahh not gonna happen  
goodnight joo  


**@jootheinfinity**  
night

  

**********

 

Hopeless romantic and hopeful romantic, these are another two groups that no one can escape. While knowing Joochan over years on Twitter, Donghyun realizes they both falls in different categories when it comes romance. Sure, Donghyun is hopeless when it comes to romance. Romance to him is a freaking zoo in his stomach and walking along aisle of roses, even though it’s nothing close to reality. In his defence, he has never been in a relationship in his twenty years plus of living, so that’s that.

Joochan is different. He experienced romantic relationship quiet enough to realize that romance is not about rose petals and candy hearts. He went through a lot in his previous relationship to come to the point where he believes the right one comes along at the right time. The right one will not come knocking on his front door, as magically like in some romantic comedy movies. Joochan knows enough to know the difference.

So when Donghyun confessed to him after they finish high school, Joochan wasn’t ready. More like he is confused. Sure, the feelings are mutual at some point simply because they both have been growing up (virtually) together and know the most about each other. But knowing Donghyun who can easily fall in trap of fairytale-like romance, Joochan thought that maybe, giving it more time for them to figure things out is not a bad idea.

One thing about Joochan, if he wants to fall in love, he wants to do it wholeheartedly. And he learns how hard it is to do so from his experience. Maybe one day, Donghyun will realize that romance isn’t just aisle of roses, but a walk through bushes of thorns instead. Maybe when that realization comes and hits him like a ton of bricks, Joochan will take Donghyun by the wrist and guide him through it together.

All they need to do is wait. While waiting, Joochan keeps Donghyun close to him, even though he knows it hurts Donghyun on some nights than the others. And now, they’re in university, living in dormitories with other guys. Maybe one of the guys will make Donghyun realize that. Please, someone be the bad guy for Donghyun so Joochan can come to rescue him.

  

**********

 

Donghyun begs to differ. Even though he keeps telling Joochan about this teeny tiny bit of crush he has on his neighbour almost every day, his feelings still yearn for Joochan. Maybe he can like both at the same time, his too-loud-to-be-decent neighbour and Joochan. Polyamory, is it? Whatever. Joochan doesn’t have to know that. They’re okay being friends anyway, just like they always do.

  

**********

 

This crush Donghyun starts to develop on his neighbour is quite worrisome, but not to a dangerous, creepy-stalking-ass level. Blame the thin wall, to be honest, because seriously Donghyun can just literally make out everything his neighbour does just from the sound he made. After a year and plus observing the sounds from the other side of the wall, Donghyun pretty much can sketch out the neighbour’s daily routine.

First off, the alarms. So, this neighbour is apparently setting multiple alarms every morning, every fifteen damn minutes. Even the song he used is just plain annoying. Who sets Potential Breakup Song as alarm? Sure, that song still slaps consider how long since it was released, but listening to it at least ten times every early morning is a big no no. No more _it took too long, it took too long, it took too long_ for Donghyun in the next few months.

But, at least Donghyun knows his neighbour has a great taste in music. Seriously, those who lives in 2000s pop songs era is winning. And Donghyun enjoys walking down the memory lane with his neighbour a bit too much. Most of the songs in his neighbour’s playlist still a bop. If only Donghyun could knock on the door and ask his neighbour in hand for marriage without being arrested, Donghyun would have done that.

Then, there were times Donghyun can hear his neighbour throws himself on the bed, sometimes around noon and there were times around late evening. Assuming that his neighbour just got back from lectures or study session is the best guess. And his neighbour will simply plays the songs again. Sometimes 2000s english pop songs, sometimes korean and other times japanese. A solid multilingual right there.

And the best part is his neighbour is a huge fan of Jonas Brothers. How does Donghyun know? Ever since Jonas Brothers announced their reunion and appeared on Carpool Karaoke, his neighbour has been screaming for Joe Jonas non-stop. Donghyun prefers Nick over Joe, but that’s okay, everyone has their own preference. And that voice seriously, Donghyun doesn’t mind if his neighbour suddenly decides to sing to Jonas Brothers’ songs on top of his lungs, for sure Donghyun will join in too.

Other than having legitimately great taste in music, Donghyun can say that his neighbour is a clean freak like him too. Maybe, this one they are on the same page. Even though Joochan has been accusing that this neighbour is a fuckboy and has every guy in campus on bed with him, Donghyun agrees to disagree. Maybe it’s crazy to say that Donghyun can understand the preference of changing bed sheet every now and then because of hygiene instead of fucking.

Probably Joochan is sex-deprived, but that is none of Donghyun’s business.

Moving on to the kind of movies his neighbour watch every Friday night, instead of partying all night long. Donghyun has to agree with most of his neighbour’s choice because Disney and Ghibli movies, that’s definitely a Yes. Hearing from the sound of his neighbour’s squealing and the audio background, Donghyun assumes he is a fan of romantic comedy. And there are times where his neighbour would stay silence before screaming out loud, which has got to be horror movies. Donghyun is not a fan of horror, but he can tolerate with that.

At night, whenever Donghyun is ready to call it a day and go to sleep, he could hear his neighbour laughing over some random videos. Most of the times. There were nights where his neighbour couldn’t sleep because he was trying so hard to muffle his crying. And there were also nights where his neighbour just sleep soundly, he doesn’t even wake up from his own snores and farts. Very humane.

And it’s clear as crystal that his neighbour is not a fan of earphones or headphones, because he loves to sing out loud and listen to music from his speaker. Not that Donghyun complains or anything, he likes listening to whatever his neighbour plays. If it was anyone else, they would definitely make noise complaint to this particular room number 129 in building E, but not Donghyun. He ain’t like everyone else.

Ever since then, Donghyun has been sharing about this neighbour with Joochan and Joochan, being a good online friend to Donghyun, he likes knowing about him too. Joochan said so many times, that he and Donghyun’s neighbour can be best buddies since they prefer things the same way most of the times. And since the three of them like Jonas Brothers so much, maybe, by the slightest chance they can go to the concert together.

This dream of Donghyun, two of his crushes and him at Jonas Brothers’ concert, that would be a freaking dream come true.

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
just imagine it joo  
me, you and my neighbour  
wouldn’t it be nice if we get to see jobros together  
freaking lit bro  


**@jootheinfinity**  
I don’t really mind  
if you and me, well that’s most likely to happen  
since we have been fanboying jobros for ages  
but your neighbour, I mean you never even met him  
you freaky lil creepy neighbour  
I don’t really want a neighbour like you  
you’re such a stalker  
you know what, I might block you one day

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
I know you won’t  
I’m your precious friend  
friends don’t do that  
v(￣∇￣)  


**@jootheinfinity**  
correction: ONLINE friends  
I can block you whenever I want  
if you won’t stop talking about your obsession towards your neighbour

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
are you perhaps jealous  
hong joochan?  
hong jealous joochan  
gosh man you’re jealous aren’t you  
I mean, this is the first time I ever have a crush  
other than your egocentric ass  


**@jootheinfinity**  
shut up  
I may be selfish  
but I’m not your egocentric kind of guy  
and is it even a crush, hyun?

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
but you’re my egocentric kind of guy  
( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
it is a crush if I say it is, end of discussion  


**@jootheinfinity**  
I hate you and your creepy lil ass

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
fine fine  
when jobros finally release their tour dates  
promise me, we’ll go together  


**@jootheinfinity**  
are you ready to fall in love with me yet  
kim donghyun  
I swear to god I’m your type

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
stop being an ass  
I’m over you, bro  
I’ve moved on to my neighbour  
even though he doesn’t know my existence  
you’re like my closest platonic crush now  


**@jootheinfinity**  
you do know, you’re not really good at lying, right?  
stop lying to yourself, my dear friend  
that neighbour of yours is just a rebound

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
don’t you dare call him a rebound  
take that back  
TAKE THAT BACK  
or else  


**@jootheinfinity**  
or else, what?  
what are you going to do  
my kim precious donghyun

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
you sure can be an asshole at times  
oh gosh how did I even like you before  
I must’ve been dumb this whole time  


**@jootheinfinity**  
this whole time?!  
tHIs wHoLe TiME  
wow hyun  
you still have a crush on me

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
gosh you’re just impossible  
I can’t deal with this  
we’re done talking  


**@jootheinfinity**  
no, we’re not  
I’m surprised from the sudden confession  
enlighten me, please

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
whatever  
you’re an idiot  
I hate you  
bye  


  

**********

 

Maybe Joochan shouldn’t have crossed that line.

It was a bad idea after all, playing with Donghyun like that. Sure, Joochan knows the undenying crush Donghyun has on him even after years, even when Donghyun tries so hard to avert his romantic interest towards that faceless neighbour of his. For those two types of people, Donghyun is sure the type who can’t really lie or even awkward to do so. Unlike Joochan, the type who isn’t clear as crystal, most of the times confusing and hard to understand.

This game Joochan has been playing with Donghyun, maybe it’s time to put a stop to it. What’s the point of playing with fire if it catches both of them burning alive? Joochan would rather comes stuttering in front of Donghyun, trying so hard to understand what he really wants than burning himself up from hurting Donghyun.

Since Donghyun has been ignoring him for days, perhaps it’s a good idea to buy the tickets to see Jonas Brothers after all. And perhaps, he should buy an extra, just in case Donghyun still wants to go with that neighbour of his. Whatever, at least it gets Donghyun talking to him again. That’s all that matters.

It sounds a little dangerous, going to a concert with someone you haven’t met in real life. But, it’s Donghyun, Joochan is sure this guy is innocent and pure as a virgin. It will be different too, since they finally get to ‘reveal their faces’ to each other after years of knowing on the internet. So yes, buying the tickets and going to this concert together doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all. 

Screw that, Joochan already bought three premium tickets on the rock pit to see Jonas Brothers up close. If Donghyun still doesn’t want to talk to him, Joochan will find him in any possible ways to punch the sense in his face.

  

**********

 

 **@jootheinfinity**  
kim donghyun  
I know you’re still ignoring my messages  
but I’m telling you  
not to buy jobros tix  
because I already bought one for you  
we’re going, premium rock pit  
and so does your neighbour, that is  
if you have the nerve to knock on his door  
and invite him

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
is this your way of saying sorry for being a jerk  
because  
it’s actually working  


**@jootheinfinity**  
glad to know it works

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
but not quite yet  
admit that you’re wrong and you’re an asshole  


**@jootheinfinity**  
if that’s what makes you less angry with me  
then okay  
I’m sorry, I was wrong  
I’m an asshole  
if only you can see me now  
I’m actually kneeling down for your forgiveness

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
you’re forgiven  
but seriously you don’t have to buy for me  
I can buy on my own  
aND WHAT THE HELL  
YOU BOUGHT ONE FOR MY NEIGHBOUR TOO  
ARE YOU CRAZY  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


**@jootheinfinity**  
you’re the one who wanted that to happen  
I’m just making it possible

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
YOU DON’T HAVE TO TAKE IT SERIOUSLY  
HONG JOOCHAN  
WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS  


**@jootheinfinity**  
consider this as a token of appreciation for being my friend  
be it online, we’re still friends no matter what  
and yes, I’m sorry for being an asshole  
I know I shouldn’t have pushed your buttons like that  
and I’m sorry, really

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
don’t be so kind to me, joo  
I might have a crush on you again  


**@jootheinfinity**  
feel free to do so  
I’m not saying you shouldn’t  
who could resist this visual I have

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
you being the you that I know  
egocentric bitch  
v(￣∇￣)  
even though I find it annoying  
sighs heavily  
anyway, thank you  
and you don’t have to buy an extra for my neighbour  
just because I said so  


**@jootheinfinity**  
not big of a deal, seriously  
would do anything favoring jobros

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
what a dedicated fan are you  
mr hong joochan  
but are you serious  
you’re lying, right?  
about the extra ticket  


**@jootheinfinity**  
no, I’m not  
I’m serious  
I won’t lie about this, hyun  
I’m telling you the truth  
you can ask your neighbour tomorrow  
and make friends with him  
then we can go to the concert together  
idk maybe we can meet up at the cafe near library

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
okay gosh this is just too much  
seeing my neighbour  
and finally seeing you  
it’s a lot to take in tbvh  
it’s too late to say no, isn’t it?  


**@jootheinfinity**  
if you dare saying no  
I’m so punching you in the face  
I’ll find my way to your room idc !!!  
and whose fault it is?  
I mean, we could easily meet each other  
since uh hello?!  
wE’RE GOING TO THE SAME UNIVERSITY  
but you’re just chickened out

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
bro, try walking in my shoes  
I was not ready  
and I’m still not  


**@jootheinfinity**  
well, you’re better be  
at least a week before the concert  
you go there, knock on the door and be like,  
“hello, are you my neighbour because  
perhaps I have been stalking  
and you’re a fan of Jonas Brothers,  
so maybe it’s a good idea if you would like to  
get to know each other at the concert”

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
GOSH I’M REALLY CHICKENING OUT  
I’M NERVOUS, SHAKING  
JOOCHAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE  
WHAT HAVE YOU PUT ME INTO  
I’M NOT READY  


**@jootheinfinity**  
you’re gonna be okay, hyun  
seriously  
everything will be fine  
I’m pretty sure your neighbour will be super thrilled about this  
and you guys are gonna fall in love  
well, isn’t that sweet

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
shut up !!!!!  
you’re so not helping here  
but oh gosh, are we really going to see jobros  
JOOCHAN ARE YOU SERIOUS  
YOU’RE NOT PLAYING WITH ME RIGHT NOW  


**@jootheinfinity**  
no, I’m not !!!!! ffs  
please believe me  
wait, I know  
 _[picture sent]  
[picture received]_

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
HONG JOOCHAN  
I LOVE YOU  
YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT  
OH MY GOSH  
IT’S REAL  
WE’RE GOING TO SEE THEM  
FINALLY  
WHEN THEY’RE BACK TOGETHER  
THIS IS HUGE  
A FREAKING REUNION  
I’M  


**@jootheinfinity**  
hypervelanting, I know  
stop texting all caps  
it’s nothing, really  
the least I can do  
and don’t take too much time to ask your neighbour  
if he freaks out and slams the door on your face  
one of my dormmates are more than willing to take his place

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
okay okay  
you’re right  
I’ll ask him  
thanks again, joo  
you don’t have to  


**@jootheinfinity**  
I want to  
it’s my pleasure

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
right, okay, ttyl  
goodnight  
♡＾▽＾♡  


**@jootheinfinity**  
night, hyun <3

  

**********

 

Literally a week before the concert.

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
joo, I’m in front of his dorm  
oh gosh I’m nervous  
perhaps you should come with me  
I’m super nervous, a company would be helpful  


**@jootheinfinity**  
we promise to meet before the concert  
let’s not ruin the countdown and anticipation baby

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
YOU MOTHERFUCKER  
STOP PLAYING WITH ME RIGHT NOW  
I’M SERIOUS  
I’M NERVOUS AND YOU’RE NOT HELPING  


**@jootheinfinity**  
I’m just trying to help hehe  
remember, meet up at the cafe near the library  
around 9am because the traffic and the queue might be long  
if you want to buy merch and stuff  
you can do it, hyun  
go get that guy of yours

  
**@notyourtypicalkim**  
I’M TOTALLY HYPERVELANTING RIGHT NOW  
OKAY I’M GOING  


This is not a good idea.

Donghyun is ready to get his ass arrested for committing such inappropriate behaviour because no one in this world would like what Donghyun has been doing. Stalking and observing for more than a year, a freaking criminal. But, at least Donghyun gets to see how his neighbour looks like before they call the warden for a suspicious person at the front door. Whatever, Donghyun just hopes that his neighbour is pure blonde, because blonde hair gets Donghyun weak on his knees.

Rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans, checking his hair from the reflection on the window, Donghyun hesitates for a couple of seconds before he presses the doorbell.

_This is it._

He can hear a hurried footsteps coming towards the other side of the door.

_This is it._

The sound of door knob turning around and Donghyun thinks, maybe it’s not too late to make a run from this. It’s crazy, unbelievable. Who in their freaking right mind would do this? Oh yeah, Donghyun is insane sometimes. This is just too much, but whatever. Screw that, he can worry about it next time. The most important thing is,

_Please let it be blonde guy. Blonde guy. Blonde -_

“Yes?”

To say Donghyun is surprised is an understatement, really. He is beyond surprised, shocked? Perhaps more than that. Donghyun is taken back for sure because the guy standing in front of him is blonde. And he looks cute, but in a matured way. Like he is cute but matured-looking at the same time, how is that possible? It’s a freaking win. Donghyun is taken back because wow, this guy is taking his breath away.

“Hey, you good?”

“O-oh, hi, hi! I’m sorry, you’re just beautiful.” Donghyun stops himself before he can make a fool of himself even more. That is just embarrassing, saying his thought out loud like that. _Kim Donghyun, get a grip of yourself_. “I’m sorry, that’s just weird.”

The guy laughs, quiet and shy. “You’re beautiful yourself, too.”

Donghyun smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck idly. “Yeah, I was wondering if I can have a minute with the guy whose room number 129. Is it you?”

The guy shakes his head, the smile still curves up the corner of his lips. “No, it’s not me. I’m room 128. Perhaps you’re looking for Joochan.”

“Oh, Joochan…” Donghyun couldn’t finish his sentence because, wait...

“Joochan!” The guy screams, head facing inside of his dorm looking for the guy named Joochan. “Hong Joochan! Someone’s here looking for you.”

_It can’t be._

_It must be a coincidence._

_There’s so many Hong Joochan in this world, right?_

_There’s no freaking way, just calm down._

Donghyun is just frozen on the spot, can’t even move a muscle because there’s so many thoughts running in his head, he doesn’t know what and which to do first. Should he run? But, it’s just impossible, right…?

“Oh, hi.” Another guy comes in view, startles Donghyun even more because the new guy is blonde too. “Thanks Jaehyun.”

Donghyun prays that this Joochan is not the Joochan that he knows, not the Joochan he promises to meet before the Jonas Brothers’ concert, not the Joochan that he has been friends with since high school.

“So, I-i don’t know how to tell you this and it might sound crazy,” Donghyun stops for a second, sparing careful glances at this guy named Joochan before he continues. “but yeah, I’m living next door and you know, the wall isn’t that thick, so sometimes I can hear you singing to Jonas Brothers and I think you’re a cool person to hang out with, so maybe, if you would like to go to their concert with -”

“Wait,” The guy named Joochan cuts in. “Waitwaitwait - Donghyun? You’re Donghyun? We promise to meet at the cafe near the library? Before the concert… right? Kim Donghyun? What the fuck?!”

“You’re really Joochan?!” Donghyun’s voice turns out to be louder than he expected it to be, echoing through the hallway. “Is this a fucking joke?”

_Wow, what is this?_

_What the fuck?!_

_Joochan? Hong Joochan?_

_His online friend?_

_Living next to him this whole time?_

It’s just too much at this point, Donghyun feels betrayed on so many levels, he can’t afford to look at Joochan in the eyes. What a freaking liar. That’s it. Maybe it’s the right time for Donghyun to run away from this and forget whatever just happened. His hands are shaking, his whole body is trembling, his head is spinning. He needs to lie down.

But before Donghyun can walk away, Joochan quickly grabs his wrist.

“Hey, wait. Donghyun! I know what you’re thinking and it’s not it. I’m not lying to you, okay? How am I supposed to know that you’re the Donghyun I have been talking to this whole time? I’m taken back too. Can we just talk about this?”

“No, I don’t want. I need a moment to think, please.” Donghyun tries so hard to get away from Joochan’s grip, but to no use. With his heart pounding hard in his chest, the sudden, overwhelming feelings hit him in all direction, he feels like fainting on the spot. He managed to get a grip of himself, but his knees are weak at that point, he just sits himself down on the hallway.

“You’re okay?” Joochan asks, let go of Donghyun’s wrist, but crouching down to be on the same level. He waits for Donghyun to reply, for him to catch a breath, to think it through, but Donghyun stays silence. Maybe the sudden face reveal is just too much for him. Why wouldn’t he be surprised? The neighbour he has been talking about turns out to be his online friend. It was the same person, it is the same person. Freaking hell break loose.

Joochan stands up slowly, watching Donghyun trying to grasp the reality as best as he can. One step at a time.

“I can ask Jaehyun to walk you back to your dorm, if that’s okay with you… It’s not a long walk after all.”

But Donghyun doesn’t say anything until the last few seconds, he just nods slowly.

Right, they can talk about it later.

Joochan just hopes that Donghyun is going to be okay. Not to mention himself too, his heart has been pounding so hard, he feels like blacking out in a few moment. 

They will talk about it when the time comes.

They will, hopefully before the concert.

  

**********

 

“For your information, Joochan is a good guy. He won’t do something like that.”

Jaehyun’s voice breaks in the silence that creeps in between them as they walk back towards Donghyun’s room. How ironic is that? Donghyun and Joochan have been living next to each other all this time without knowing, like what the fuck?! Jaehyun finds it crazy too. The whole information that comes to place the pieces to the whole freaking puzzle, Jaehyun thinks it’s just too good to be true. But it is.

“I know, it’s crazy, but believe me, Joochan didn’t know. He has been talking about you all the time, in fact you’re the only one he has been talking about. And you remember that one time he pissed you off, he was freaking angry at himself for being an idiot. I was there, Donghyun. I was there with him when he bought the tickets. You should see how excited he was to finally meet you. Never come across his mind to pull a prank on you like this, seriously.”

But Donghyun stays silence.

There is a lot to say, but his mouth doesn’t want to cooperate, his voice won’t come out. Traitors.

“You know what, I’ll excuse myself. You need some time to think about it. But just so you know, Joochan is freaking head over heels for you. From what I see, he’s just confused with himself. But, I’m sure you guys will talk it out.”

Donghyun stays seated on his bed, fidgeting at his spot as he plays with a loose thread on his sleeve.

“Well, I guess it’s a goodbye then. Nice talking to you. I’ll see you around.”

That sarcastic tone in Jaehyun’s voice echoes within the four walls. And Jaehyun walks out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Donghyun alone with his thoughts to process all night long.

  

**********

 

And the week passes by just like that. No texting on Twitter, no more sounds from behind the walls, nothing. It’s either Donghyun is ignoring Joochan again or Joochan is avoiding Donghyun at all cost. Or perhaps, they’re both just afraid that this friendship or whatever it is between them, won’t be the same anymore. It’s a lot to take in, seriously.

Donghyun needs his loud neighbour back. He needs Joochan back. Even if his loud neighbour and Joochan are the same person, he doesn’t mind because at this point, the silence treatment Joochan is giving him, it’s just too quiet, it’s painfully deafening and Donghyun can’t stand it anymore.

Maybe Donghyun doesn’t need someone to be the bad guy, because Joochan is enough to make him realize that romance isn’t about the freaking zoo in his stomach.

  

**********

 

Maybe the right one will not come knocking on Joochan’s front door, but if it’s Donghyun, Joochan is more than willing to welcome him in.

  

**********

 

They say there are two kinds of people, either keeping promises or breaking it. And between those two, Donghyun is definitely the type to keep it. The man of his words, or so they say and he hopes that Joochan keeps his too. To bail out this concert they have been dreaming on going over an unexpected incident and petty thoughts is just childish. But, knowing Joochan all these years, he seems like an unpredictable guy.

Donghun sighes. He checks the time on his phone and it’s a quarter past nine. Fifteen minutes standing awkwardly in front of the café is the last thing Donghyun wants to do. Maybe he is being rejected again, for the second time. Rejection hurts like a bitch, but this is not the first time Joochan rejected him, so all is good. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right? And hell yes, Donghyun is stronger than ever.

Perhaps Joochan slept through his last alarm this morning, so his day starts fifteen minutes late than everyone else?

Funny, Donghyun thinks, still can’t believe it was Joochan who he has been talking about all this time. Telling Joochan about Joochan? Super hilarious. And cute. Joochan was right. From the sudden face reveal, Donghyun has to admit that Joochan is definitely his type, even though Joochan snores and farts in his deep sleep, even though he sets multiple alarms in the morning and prefers speakers over earphones or headphones.

Donghyun chuckles to himself when he hears someone clearing their throat.

“What’s so funny that you don’t even realized I’m walking towards you?”

That voice. That’s definitely Joochan’s. How can Donghyun not recognized that angelic voice when they first met? That freaking voice singing out loud all day long, it’s impossible to not recognize. Maybe Donghyun is just too nervous to notice at that time.

“It got me thinking how funny and weird and scary this is.”

Donghyun looks up to catch Joochan’s gaze on him. That soft and gentle gaze of his is just too personal to Donghyun, but he gathers the courage to look at Joochan eye to eye.

“Before we jump to where you’re asking me out and I say yes, I have a question I want you to answer.”

Joochan barks out a surprised laugh. “What makes you think I’m the one asking you? Shouldn’t it be you since you have a crush on your neighbour who happens to be me?”

Gosh, typical Joochan.

“No, I’m serious here, my precious neighbour slash online friend. So, we both know that this _neighbour_ of mine changes bed sheet ever-so-frequently, and you said that this neighbour, who happens to be _you_ , changes bed sheet because they bang. I’m just asking, is it true? Because I want to know whether my future boyfriend is a fuckboy or not.”

“Does that information holds a big difference in your decision-making?”

“Apparently, it does. Because for a hopeless romantic like me, I am aware that romanticizing inappropriate and unacceptable behaviour is a major no.”

“Here’s the truth. I don’t bang, but I’m not as a clean freak like you, who changes bed sheet every now and then.”

“Then, why do you change it?”

“Hyun, do you really want me to say it? Read between the lines, bro.”

And they both stay quiet. Joochan gives some time for Donghyun to actually get it and the sudden change of colour on Donghyun’s pale ears to bright red, Joochan enjoys a little bit too much. He is having a laughing fit. Plain rude.

“Too much information, Joo.” Donghyun shakes his head, trying to get rid of those dirty imagination because it's just too early.

Donghyun keeps staring at Joochan, laughing with his whole body, loud and unapologetic. But perhaps, Donghyun is already falling for Joochan, he joins in laughing too.

“So,” Joochan clears his throat once he collects himself and they start walking towards the parked car where Jaehyun is waiting for them. “If I ask you out and you say yes, will we be kissing at the end of the concert?”

Donghyun nudges Joochan’s side a bit stronger than he expected it to be, sending Joochan almost tripping along the way. “Why wait for the concert to finish when we can just kiss right now?”

Joochan laughs, jogs a little to catch up with Donghyun.

It’s going to be a long night.

  

**********

 

Not everyone is as lucky as Donghyun, who have his six-years-long of online friend to coincidentally live right next to him in the same freaking dormitory building, what more to be his boyfriend. And Donghyun is one hella lucky guy because his boyfriend is basically everything he wants, one hundred percent his type. He wouldn’t trade Joochan for anything, not even any member of the Jonas Brothers.

Who would have thought his first ever date in his life will be at a concert of his favorite boy band? And giving Joochan a quick peck in the middle of Burnin’ up performance, wow, not even Donghyun could believe himself doing that. It’s just a heat of the moment, or so he said.

But Donghyun doesn’t mind at all. Even if Joochan is not on the same page with him on most things, like how he doesn’t finish the pizza crust when Donghyun does, or checking the time on his watch instead of on the phone like Donghyun did, or when Joochan posted a picture of them after the concert on his social media accounts when Donghyun prefers to appreciate the sweet moment to himself, really, it’s not a big deal. Donghyun can tolerate. He always does.

Except for one thing.

“Joo, if you’re sleeping with me tonight, please at least, have mercy to change your alarm. I’m tired of listening to Aly and AJ’s Potential Breakup Song at least ten times every morning.”

Joochan laughs, quickly scrolling through his list of songs to find a replacement.

“Come on, Aly and AJ are super cool, like I don’t mind turning straight for them.”

“Just change the song, will you? I love that song but you make me hate it for at least months.”

“Stop exaggerating, Hyun.”

“No, you don’t know what you’re signing up for, Joo. I may tolerate with you, but heads up, I’m the drama queen in this relationship. So, if you’re not changing it, you can walk yourself out of my room.”

“Right, right. I’m changing it.”

“Thanks and thanks for today too. Tonight was the best night ever.”

“Thank you too, Hyun. Now, go to sleep.”

“Goodnight, Joo.”

“Night, Hyun.”

 

“I woke up to Potential Breakup Song for almost two years now, it just feels weird to change it.”

“Joochan!!”

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, the editing at 4AM is pain in the ass. Why did I even do that? I hope you guys had fun reading it as much as I do. Till then~


End file.
